


My Kind of Girl

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [77]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she his kind of girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Girl

The first time I heard those words being used to refer to Winry was while I was up at Briggs, and they came out of that creep, Kimblee's mouth. I wanted to just punch his face in with my shiny, new arm and get Winry the hell out of there. In the end I got both of my wishes. Well, kind of.

The second time I heard those words, they came out of Greed. Greeling, actually. Either way, I glared at him for the rest of the night since I couldn't exactly punch him—we were allies. However, all of that frustration disappeared as soon as Winry gave me the single most beautiful smile right before we headed into the woods. I felt much better then. I knew she would be waiting for  _me_. And Al.

The third time I heard those words, it was Alphonse who had said them as he watched me re-paint the old automail sign in front of the house. "Winry's not my kind of girl, she's _yours_ ," he'd said and then proceeded to poke my chest with a frail finger. Somehow he managed to make his words sound like both a curse and a blessing, but the implications were still the same. I blushed furiously and then proceeded to avoid Winry for the rest of the day. Well, I tried to at least, but seeing as we live under the same roof, it was difficult.  _Very_ difficult.

x-X-x

To be honest, I don't know if Winry  _is_  my kind of girl or not.

But the one thing I do know for sure, is that I  _really_  want her to be.


End file.
